ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Arnold! (season 6, 2017)
The 6th season of Hey Arnold! is to take place right after Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie,and it stars the voice talents from Mason Vale Cotton, Benjamin Flores Jr., Jamil Walker Smith, Francesca Smith, Aiden Lewandowski, Jet Jurgensmeyer, Justin Shenkarow, Gavin Lewis, Lauren Robinson, Olivia Hack, Ashley Buccille, Nicolas Cantu, Craig Bartlett, Dan Butler, David Wohl, Kath Soucie, Maurice LaMarche, Dan Castellaneta, Tress MacNeille, Baoan Coleman, Dom Irerra Wally Wingert, Mary Scheer, James Belushi, Cathy Moriarty, Rick Corso, Corey Burton, Connor Corum, Avriel Epps, Phil LaMarr, Rick Fitts, Shari Belafonte, James Keane, Elizabeth Ashley, Ernie Hudson, Nika Futterman, Jim Cummings, Patrick Warburton, Rob Paulsen, Mary Gross, April Winchell, Tom Kenny and Antoinette Stella. It is to air on Nickelodeon between 2017 or 2018. '' Voice Cast Members *Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman (voice) *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Gerald Johanssen (voice) *Jamil Walker Smith as Peapod Kid (voice) *Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki and Sheena Jefferson (voices) *Aiden Lewandowski as Sid Patterson (voice) *Jet Jurgensmeyer as Stinky Peterson (country western voice) *Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman (voice) *Lane Toran as Wolfgang (voice) *Gavin Lewis as Eugene Horowitz (voice) *Laya Hayes as Nadine Lowenthal (voice) *Olivia Hack as Rhonda Lloyd (voice) *Ashley Buccille as Lila Sawyer (voice) *Nicolas Cantu as Thaddeus “Curly” Gammelthorpe (voice) *Craig Bartlett as Brainy, Miles Shortman and Abner (voices) *Elliot Gould as Rabbi Goldberg (voice) *Dan Butler as Mr. Simmons and Mr. Sawyer (voices) *David Wohl as Principal Wartz and Mr. Berman (voices) *Kath Soucie as Mrs. Pataki, Mrs. Berman, Nancy and Baby Oskar (voices) *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Pataki and Don Reynolds (voices, taking over 1 character from the late Harvey Korman respectively) *Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa Phil, Sheena’s Uncle Earl, Dr. Steiglitz and the Jolly Olly Man (voices) *Tress MacNeille as Grandma Gertrude and Iggy (voices) *Tom Kane as Mr. Bailey (voice, replacing the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively) *Dom Irerra as Mr. Potts (voice) *Wally Wingert as Mr. Kokoshka, Dino Spumoni and Mr. Hyunh (voices, taken over 1 character the late Steve Viksten respectively) *Mary Scheer as Mrs. Kokoshka (voice) *James Belushi as Coach Wittenberg (voice) *Cathy Moriarty as Mrs. Wittenberg (voice) *Stephen Stanton as Pigeon Man (voice, also replacing the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively) *Corey Burton as Rex Smythe Higgins (voice, replacing the late Tony Jay respectively) *Connor Corum as Trevor “Chocolate Boy” Johnson (voice) *Quvenzhané Wallis as Timberly Johanssen (voice) *Phil LaMarr as Jamie-O Johanssen (voice) *Rick Fitts as Mr. Johanssen (voice) *Shari Belafonte as Mrs. Johanssen (voice) *James Keane as Mr. Green (voice) *Elizabeth Ashley as Mrs. Vitello (voice) *Ernie Hudson as Harvey the Mail Man (voice, replacing the late Lou Rawls respectively) *Nika Futterman as Olga Pataki (voice) *Jim Cummings as Jimmy Kafka (voice, replacing the late Richard Mulligan respectively) *Patrick Warburton as Mr. Bailey (voice, replacing the late Vincent Schiavelli respectively) *Rob Paulsen as Caesar (voice, also replacing the late Steve Viksten respectively) *Mary Gross as Sheena’s Aunt Shelly (voice) *April Winchell as Mrs. Patterson and Mrs. Horowitz (voices) *Tom Kenny as Mr. Horowitz (voice, replacing the late Michael Jeter respectively) *Antoinette Stella as Stella Shortman (voice) Trivia Notice * This takes place right after ''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie. Season 6 Episodes *Episode 601: "Harold's 2nd Job at Green Meats"/''"A Brand New Oskar"'' *Episode 602: "Hard Work at the Comic Book Shop"/''"The Biggest Joke and Prank of All Times"'' *Episode 603: "Helga's Pet"/''"Hillywood"'' *Episode 604: "Substitute Teacher"/''"Olga Graduates"'' *Episode 605: "Olga Gets Married"/''"Phoebe Goes Missing"'' *Episode 606: [["Eugene's Pants"|''"Eugene's Pants"]]/[["The Night of the Living Ventriloquist Dummy"|"The Night of the Living Ventriloquist Dummy"]] *Episode 607: "Mom and Dad Know What Gerald Did 3 Nights Ago"/"Pigeon Man Returns" *Episode 608: ''"Baby-Sitting Again"/''"The Softball Game"'' *Episode 609: "Gerald's Haircut"/''"Stinktastic Voyage'''' *Episode 610: [["Arnold's Wonderful Life"|''"Arnold's Wonderful Life"]]/[["The Whoopie Cushion Stunt"|"The Whoopie Cushion Stunt"]] *Episode 611: [["Stoop Kid Gets a Career"|"Stoop Kid Gets a Career"]]/[["New Kids in Hillwood"|"New Kids in Hillwood"'']] *Episode 612: "Helga Pig-sits Abner"/ "Miles gets a Job" *Episode 613: "Turning Over a New Lloyd"/ "Stinky gets Skunked" *Episode 614-617: "Tale of the Untold Legend" *Episode 618: "The Angry Pataki"/ Dare Devil Heyerdahl *Episode 619: "Arnold likes Pheobe?!"/ "Baby Ernie" *Episode 620: "Rhonda In Love" *Episode 621: "Runaway Helga" *Episode 622: "Funniest Home Movies" *Episode 623-625: Phoebe Heyerdahl: Ninja Warrior *Episode 26: Curly goes Psycho/ The New Fad *Episode 27: The Lost Book/Cooking with Stella & Pookie Gallery Arnold's voice artist.jpg|Arnold Shortman (voiced by Mason Vale Cotton respectively) Gerald Johanssen picture .jpg|Gerald Johanssen (voiced by Benjamin Flores Jr. respectively) Helga Pataki.jpg|Helga Pataki (voiced by Francesca Smith respectively) Sheena Jefferson picture.png|Sheena Jefferson (also voiced by Francesca Smith respectively) Sid in 2017.png|Sid Patterson (voiced by Aiden Lewandowski respectively) Stinky Peterson in 2017.jpg|Stinky Peterson (voiced by Jet Jurgensmeyer respectively) Harold in 2017.png|Harold Berman (voiced by Justin Shenkarow respectively) Eugene in Jungle Movie.png|Eugene Horowitz (voiced by Gavin Lewis respectively) Phoebe Heyerdahl picture.jpg|Phoebe Heyerdahl (voiced by Anndi MacAfee respectively) Rhonda in 2017.png|Rhonda Lloyd (voiced by Olivia Hack respectively) Lila Sawyer in 2017.png|Lila Sawyer (voiced by Ashley Buccille respectively) Nadine 2017 picture.jpg|Nadine Jones (voiced by Laya Hayes respectively) Curly in 2017.jpg|Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe (voiced by Nicolas Cantu respectively) Big Patty in 2017.jpg|Big Patty (voiced by Danielle Judovits respectively) Olga Pataki picture.png|Olga Pataki (voiced by Nika Futterman respectively) Grandpa Phil in 2017.png|Grandpa Phil (voiced by Dan Castellaneta respectively) Sheena's Uncle Earl picture.png|Sheena's Uncle Earl (also voiced by Dan Castellaneta respectively) Dr. Steiglitz picture.png|Dr. Steiglitz (also voiced by Dan Castellaneta respectively) Jolly Olly Man picture.png|The Jolly Olly Man (also voiced by Dan Castellaneta respectively) Mr. Pataki picture.png|Mr. Pataki (voiced by Maurice LaMarche respectively) Don Reynolds picture.png|Don Reynolds (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche, replacing the late Harvey Korman respectively) Mrs. Pataki picture.png|Mrs. Pataki (voiced by Kath Soucie respectively) Mrs. Berman picture.jpg|Mrs. Berman (also voiced by Kath Soucie respectively) Nancy photo.png|Nancy (also voiced by Kath Soucie respectively) Baby Oskar picture.png|Baby Oskar (also voiced by Kath Soucie respectively) Coach Wittenberg picture.png|Coach Wittenberg (voiced by James Belushi respectively) Mrs. Wittenberg picture.png|Mrs. Wittenberg (voiced by Cathy Moriarty respectively) Tucker Wittenberg picture.png|Tucker Wittenberg (voiced by Nancy Cartwright respectively) Stoop Kid picture.png|Stoop Kid (voiced by Danny Cooksey respectively) Mr. Green picture.png|Mr. Green (voiced by James Keane respectively) Mrs. Vitello picture.png|Mrs. Vitello (voiced by Elizabeth Ashley respectively) Harvey the Mail Man picture.png|Harvey the Mail Man (voiced by Ernie Hudson, replacing the late Lou Rawls respectively) Principal Wartz picture.png|Principal Wartz (voiced by David Wohl respectively) Mr. Berman picture.png|Mr. Berman (also voiced by David Wohl respectively) Mr. Simmons picture.png|Mr. Simmons (voiced by Dan Butler respectively) Mr. Sawyer picture.png|Mr. Sawyer (also voiced by Dan Butler respectively) Mr. Potts picture.png|Mr. Potts (voiced by Dom Irrera respectively) Mr. Kokoshka picture.png|Mr. Kokoshka (voiced by Wally Wingert, replacing the late Steve Viksten respectively) Dino Spumoni picture.png|Dino Spumoni (also voiced by Wally Wingert, succeeding from Rick Corso respectively) Mr. Hyuhn picture.png|Mr. Hyuhn (also voiced by Wally Wingert, succeeding from Baoan Coleman respectively) Mrs. Kokoshka picture.png|Mrs. Kokoshka (voiced by Mary Scheer respectively) Stella Shortman picture.png|Stella Shortman (voiced by Antoinette Stella respectively) Brainy picture.png|Brainy (voiced by Craig Bartlett respectively) Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Reboot Category:Hey Arnold! season 6 episodes Category:Seasons